Is It Really Over?
by charmed4life43
Summary: So Ren and Twitty broke up... 2 yrs. ago. But Ren's Senior prom rolls around. She wants to go with Twitty, but has already said yes to Bobby. What is she to do?
1. Senior Prom Dates

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Even Stevens characters. The only one I would want to own would be AJ Trauth. I LOVE YOU AJ! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Twitty, my man!" Louis came running down the hall. He screeched to a sudden halt in front of his best friend of many years. "You have a date for prom?" Twitty scrunched his brow and ran his hand through his hair. "No? I got you the perfect date!" "Lou, man, listen." he trailed off knowing, left to his own devices; he'd never have a date. Louis held up a book. The yearbook photo was circled many times. "Ren?" Twitty questioned. "Man, you gotta be more original the that!" Louis sighed and pointed to Ren, who at present was walking down the hall. Twitty gasped. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. "Ren!" he quickly called out. She turned her head with a smile. When she saw who was beckoning her, the smile dissolved. "Ren, listen," he slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "I have been wanting to ask you forever, but do you want to have the pleasure of accompanying me to our lovely prom this year?" "I, umm, was just, you know, asked by, you know, Bobby Deaver." She hung her head and raced after Ruby, who was already far ahead of her. Twitty shook his head and slammed his locker closed. "I heard you were looking for a prom date." A strange voice behind him seemed dangerous yet tempting. He turned and came to be face to face with Mandy Sanchez. He raised one eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "Come with me," her two highly lip- glossed lips whispered softly. A smile grew on Twitty's face as her tounge lightly glazed his cheek and her mouth reached his. He began to kiss her. Mandy, being a more experienced kisser than him, lead him from normal to French kissing in under two minutes. Louis watched in disgust. Mandy was a jerk. Twitty had to go with Ren. It was Louis' last chance to rekindle their burnt out former relationship before Ren left for college. *A/N: Twitty and Ren had gone out Twitty's freshman year.* Yet, here, right in front of him, Mandy was leading a vulnerable guy into her evil grasps. ************************************************************************ REN'S POV: I wanted to go so badly with Twitty. I tried to convince myself to tell Bobby I had to go with Twitty. Finally, I decided I would tell Twitty yes. I would go to prom with the person I really loved. Twitty, plain and simple. But as I turned the corner, my eyes were burned with a horrible sight. Mandy, with Twitty, Twitty with Mandy. "How could you Alan Twitty!" 


	2. Jealously Takes Over the Perfect One

DISCLAIMER: I don't and will never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever own the characters in this f/f. Too bad, so sad, go cry until you overflow the Pacific Ocean and drown the poor people on the Golden Gate Bridge at the certain time. Ok?  
  
Twitty's head jerked out of the kiss. He looked at Ren, who was standing there, gazing abhorrently at the two. "Sure you want to go with me! I was coming back to tell you yes, but you obviously also changed your mind!" By this time every single head had turned to look at the distraught senior. A silence fell over the crowd and Twitty stared at Ren. He had never seen her so infuriated. He tried to speak but no words came out of the mortified junior. The people in the hall went back to their activities of before, but whispers spread like wildfire throughout the corridor. Bobby Deaver conveniently rounded the corner as Ren passed Twitty. She planted a large kiss on his lips and allowed him to venture farther down her neck. It was one of those times when you could just hear Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me". 


End file.
